


How To Save A Life

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All the Small Things [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre-sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to Molly for help when, my insight on how that fateful night before the fall went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my newest series, the song is by The Fray and I it just fitted too well with Molly helping Sherlock.

He’d come to her a few hours ago asking for her help, and he’d told her she counted.

She didn’t really know if she believed anything he’d said other than the fact that he needed her help, but that was all that mattered, her helping him stay alive.

Sherlock had explained everything, how there was a sniper focused on John, Mrs. Hudson, and Greg, and how if he didn’t kill himself they would all die. He informed her that he knew of thirteen possible scenarios and that Mycroft was in on it all having helped to plan them all out.

He informed that she was needed in each and every one of these scenarios.

They ran through them and discussed her whereabouts in each and every scenario, talked about what she was supposed to do, and what she would need to do it.

She’d fallen asleep on her sofa halfway through the night while listening to the soft hum of Sherlocks deep voice still muttering ways this could all go wrong and his gentle pacing over her living room floor.

She woke to her name being whispered closely to her ear stretching out willing her eyes to focus and her body to work back into life.

‘I have to go now, you should move into your bed you’ll sleep much more comfortable there and you need to be alert when I text you’ he quickly brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then he was gone.

Molly did as he’d said as soon as she’d found it in her to move her tired limps, she slumped into her bed and tossed around it for a while as she tried to find a cosy position. It took her longer than usual no doubt the weight of the oncoming day’s tasks taking its toll on her drowsy mind, but before long sleep overtook her again.

She woke to the sound of her phones shrill ringing tone signalling her to get up and get ready for work. She stretched out the quirks and kinks in her body slowly remembering how she’d been doing most of the evening and night before and her eyes snapped open.

She hurried out of bed after that rushing to find some clothes with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She scurried around her kitchen putting together a quick breakfast of toast, jam, and coffee before she ran out the door only barely having gotten her pea coat on.

She had to rush up the stairs when she remembered she’d forgotten her bag and that her door hadn’t been locked and she barely made it to the lab in time.

She scuttled through the drawers in her desk pulling out things she might need, she knew the act of doing so seemed stupid, but it calmed her down as it gave her some sense of control in the situation.

Her phone signalled with an incoming text message and it caused her erratically beating heart to jump into her throat **LAZARUS**

She swallowed her nerves thankful that this was one of the scenarios where she was least needed, she only had to insist on doing the autopsy and to help nurse Sherlock back from whatever injuries he might sustain.

She saw him when he passed the window and she froze in fear, every possible setting of how it could go wrong passed through her mind. She hadn’t even noticed that her feet had brought her to the window, she took in a deep breath of air when she saw John crouched over the body of Sherlock and for some stupid reason she couldn’t help the tears that spilled from her eyes.

Chaos erupted around her as soon as everyone realised just what had happened and she willed her feet to bring her to Sherlock and to get him away from the growing crowd.

She’d had to watch people pull a crying and screaming John Watson away, had to see people pick up a bloodied and very dead looking Sherlock from the pavement, and she had to listen to people saying that they knew he was a fraud all along without being able to punch them in the face and telling them everything Sherlock had just sacrificed to save those he cared about most.

Her shoulders were slumped and her cheeks wet from crying, she supposed it was perfect that she was crying because of the pain etched on Johns face. Sherlock would be very pleased with her authenticity, and Molly couldn’t help but give a broken snort of a laugh at the ridiculous situation she was in.

She’d gone through the _thankfully_ few injuries on Sherlocks body and had taken care of them as well as she could and now all she could do was await the arrival of Mycroft.

A rattling noise disturbed her from her thoughts and she whipped her head around to Sherlock who was shaking badly on one of the cold metal slabs. At first she had no idea what to do but she realised that he was most likely in some kind of shock from the exhaustion of the day.

She ran to his side and started speaking soothing words really unsure on what else she was supposed to do. She raised a hand tentatively to his forehead and started stroking the dark curls away, letting her cool hand run over his almost feverish skin.

Shortly after Mycroft and a few of his men had arrived and a “new” body was dragged into the morgue, the still unconscious Sherlock had been dragged off to the back and Molly had been led with him.

‘’We’ll be bringing him to your flat Miss Hooper he’ll most likely be ready to leave in the morning after a nights rest.’

Molly barely registered Mycroft’s words butted nodded her consent even though she knew she didn’t have much to say in the matter. Besides she didn’t want Sherlock to go anywhere else, she wanted his last night in London to be a safe one.

Molly had been too hyped up to fall asleep especially since she’d appointed herself to the sofa so Sherlock could have her bed. Around midnight he’d woken drenched in sweat and Molly had been at his side within seconds of his quiet yelp. She stayed with him after that once again running her fingers gently through his curly hair.

He’d mumbled a thank you when he’d registered just who was taking care of him and he’d soon fallen back to sleep with a deep sigh and a slight relaxation of his tense body and muscles.

She’d fallen into a somewhat light slumber an hour before the sun came up and Sherlock started to stir in her bed, and she was woken by his hand pushing gently to her shoulder.

‘That can’t be comfortable Molly’ he muttered silently as if he almost hoped she wouldn’t hear him.

‘I have to leave; Mycroft’s men will be here to pick me up in about fifteen minutes.’

Molly raised her head slowly and nodded, unwilling to speak and break the awkwardly nice calm that seemed to be between the two of them.

Somewhere between the time they’d gotten to her flat and before midnight Molly had packed a bit of food in a sealed container somehow knowing it would calm her if she knew he had something to eat with him on his trip, even though she wasn’t sure he’d even consume it.

She turned around when she heard him enter her living room now dressed and ready to do what had to be done.

She awkwardly pushed the box of food into his hand, took in a breath before she pulled him in for a hug. He pulled away from her slowly and caught her gaze.

‘You sure know how to save a life, Molly Hooper.’

She was about to argue that she hadn’t really done anything. But he grabbed her hand in his, a small smile grazing his face before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and leaving her flat for who knew how long?

**Author's Note:**

> Again please tell me what you think, leave comments and/or kudos they always make me smile :3


End file.
